


Turn Me On

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Heat Cycles and Other Drabble [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - MTMTE
Genre: Drabble, Drift Eats Perceptor's Microscope Attatchment Like A Spike, I'm Making Them Up As I Go, Kibble, M/M, Microscope Fondling, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, There Are Seriously No Tags For This, Transfluids, lubricants, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Kibble is such an underestimated stimulant





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a quick drab on my tumblr, there is not enough of Drift sucking and licking Percy's microscope kibble! *slams Sin Paws™ on the table*
> 
> And I'm here to change that

Perceptor strained at the cuffs holding his wrists. Everything was dark, his reticle removed and blindfold over his optics. His audials picked up on silent pedefalls circling around the berth. Perceptor smirked to himself, knowing full well what Drift's plan of action was. He would come up behind Perceptor, biting and nipping at his neck cables while sliding a hand down his frame to work his spike. It never changed, always predictable, always producing the same results.

Here it comes....

5....

4....

3....

2....

1....

Right on cue, Drift slid onto the berth behind Perceptor, his dentae quickly finding sensitive neck cables. Perceptor counted down again until he felt Drift's hand on his chest glass, knowing what was coming next. But it never came this time. Drift's mouth moved away from his neck, nipping and kissing at his shoulder.

Perceptor's vents hitched, feeling Drift drag his glossa up his microscope attachment. Pulling himself upwards, Drift drug his glossa up to the pointed end, swirling it around the cap. A quick flick of his thumb popped the cap off, falling to the floor, revealing the pristine glass. No one had ever messed with the protruding kibble before, untouched sensors came to life as Drift snaked his glossa in, licking around the rim of the glass.

"Drift..." Perceptor beginning to pant. "That's... hnnn..... highly sensitive..."

Drift pulled away, a string of slaver connecting the two. "I know sweetspark, just let me, please?"

Perceptor's engine purred deeply, feeling Drift's glossa return to it's work, licking the rim of the glass.

It became almost too much for Perceptor to handle, every wet drag, every teasing nip. The way Drift stroked his hand up and down the appendage, groping it like an oversized spike.

His spike pulsed hard, lubricant dripping from the tip, his panting becoming heavier. "Drift... please... please..." He stuttered through a moan.

Drift pulled away, and began to rub at Perceptor's valve, coating his hands in lubricant. "Don't you like this? How long has it been since someone paid attention to this?" He stroked his lubricant coated hands up and down the attachment, with the vigor of pretending it was an actual spike, ready to burst at any second.

Perceptor panted heavily, focusing hard on Drift's talented glossa worming it's way back to the glass and around the rim. Unused sensors flared up, one hard lick and it was all over. Perceptor stiffened his chassis, his spike throbbing as thick spurts of transfluids escaped with a noiseless gasp.

Drift purred contently as he watched his lover convulse below him, his own spike dripping with lubricants. "How was that for a surprise?" Purring in the scientist's audial.

"Uncuff me now, there's something I need to do." Perceptor panted, regaining his domineering side.

"As you wish, sweetspark." Drift growled low, knowing what was coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough support behind this, I'll extend it out and make it into something worthwhile


End file.
